tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate
The '''Eteno Imperial Triumvirate Economy '''encompasses the commercial and industrial composition of the EIT and the overall level of prosperity, production, employment, and living standard. The economy is both diverse and healthy, boasting a fantastic annual growth and relatively low unemployment rate paired with the abundance and relatively high quality of goods. Overview During the turmoil that preceeded the formation of the unified Eteno state, few cities on Malisk II possessed a free economy, or experimented with lax regulation. Public opinion was harsh towards the systems of the time during the crucial formative years of the new government, which resulted in the development of a light regulated economy given many legal incentives for growth and expansion. Industry and commerce has enjoyed a near-constant upward trend in terms of average growth, and the development of the economy outpaces inflation forty-five years out of fifty. A flat tax is levied on both individual and corporate incomes, and adherence to the simple tax code is stiffly enforced by the ISF and IPF. Most economic sectors are well-developed, but due to its location, the EIT sometimes experiences moderate resource shortages that do not effect its neighbors. At the far edge of the galaxy, there are fewer life-giving and resource-bearing planets. As a result, Imperial mining and extraction companies are geared towards efficiency and quality to ensure steady supply and profit. Many alternative materials made from resources more abundant in the outer regions of the Milky Way have been developed by the Eteno for use in large-scale production, and this tradition of saving resources on production also stretches to the assembly line, where excess or unused material is recycled as efficiently as possible. By law, wasting too much of certain materials is a punishable offense, since doing so increases import reliance and introduces more competition to domestic resource companies. Commercial and information development has gone mostly unrestrained since the unified state formed. The EIT is a galactic leader in terms of business prosperity and technological and information sector growth in addition to sheer industrial strength. These sectors have been able to benefit from the lack of government restraint more than the material sectors due to the lower reliance on more expensive domestically produced or imported material. Currency the Imperial domestic currency is the Grum. It is backed by a breadbasket of rare mineral reserves and enjoys a relatively low inflation rate as well as a high level of investment and its common use as a trade currency. Some nations near or allied to the EIT are allowed to adopt the Grum as their national currency so long as they abide by Eteno financial regulation. This strategy both encourages free trade and furthers the Eteno goal of annexing foreign territory into their empire. A single Grum trades at the value of roughly 1.6 to 1.7 Nras, tending to fluctuate at or near this range. Coins Uni - 1/100th of a Grum Dota - 1/20th of a Grum Deci - 1/10th of a Grum Yonell - 1/4th of a Grum Gruntl - 1/2 of a Grum Grummel - 1 Grum coin. Yumstel - 5 Grum coin. Bills Grum - Standard Eteno currency denomination. Shtol - 2 Grum bill. Longk - 5 Grum bill. Flumtolk - 10 Grum bill. Krumstol - 20 Grum bill. Ornen - 25 Grum bill. Skuntil - 50 Grum bill. Metvil - 100 Grum bill. Klnun - 500 Grum bill. Import/Export Though the EIT is theoretically capable of producing most resources and products it needs domestically with little trouble, foreign trade is a critical component of the economy. Imports *Minerals - Raw material necessary for construction is in high demand due to the more limited supply of domestic metals and gasses. **Iron **Copper **Boron **Niobium **Cobalt *Gasses - Gas giants and dying stars are capable of fulfilling most of the domestic production demand, but cheap imports of foreign-produced gasses are in high demand. *Nuclear fuel - Much of the Eteno economy is dependent on fusion power, and the government and industries are always eager to bolster fuel reserves. *Exotic consumer goods - High levels of disposable income create a high demand for foreign goods and services. Exports *Industrial goods *Ships *Military equipment *Consumer goods *Food Businesses and Corporations Category:Economy Category:Economy lists